


“You left your underwear back at my place.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Not Alone [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: “I’m very sorry to bother you, Aiba-sama, but there’s someone who would like to talk to you.”“Who is it?”“Sakurai Sho, your dear friend.”Dear friend…Those words hurt even more that morning after what happened. At this point, he wasn’t even sure if they were stillanything.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Not Alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“You left your underwear back at my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! The end of this series! I hope you liked it and that the plot twist is of your liking hahaha <333

Aiba woke up with a terrible headache, the result of his night spent together with his dear bottle of whiskey, which was now standing on the bedside table. Tossing and turning in his bed, his mind played the happenings of the night before as a sad movie with an even sadder ending.

Whenever he felt like crying, he would call Sho and smile again. But who to call now that the person who was making him go through that was Sho himself? He was alone, for real this time, and his heart was torn apart every time his body decided to remember Sho’s touch on him.

This aching pain made him realize how he had never felt truly alone in the past year, because he had Sho beside him. Now that he couldn’t hold on to him anymore, everything was dawning on him at once.

He buried his face deeper in the sheets and let his tears flow, hugging himself. If only his mind could stop working and shut down, he would feel better. However, he couldn’t get wasted as he was still destroyed by the hangover. So, slowly and tripping on his own feet, he went to the kitchen to take a glass of water and an aspirin.

Just as he gulped down everything, the intercom of his mansion rang. He had to make that sound stop if he didn’t want his brain to explode right at that moment, so, reluctantly, he reached it and replied with an annoyed tone.

“What?”

“I’m very sorry to bother you, Aiba-sama, but there’s someone who would like to talk to you.”

“Who is it?”

“Sakurai Sho, your dear friend.”

_ Dear friend… _ Those words hurt even more that morning after what happened. At this point, he wasn’t even sure if they were still  _ anything _ .

“I’m not in the mood to see anyone. Please, send him away, Matsumoto.” 

He did want to see Sho and talk to him, but he was afraid of what the other man could tell him. After all, he had probably come there to clear things up and be sure that they kept on being friends even if Aiba loved him. Sakurai had never loved Aiba, and he was here to tell him that. Also, today was the morning after his group date, so high chances were that he found someone he would like to date, and he wanted to inform Aiba, just to hurt him some more and encourage him to give up on his meaningless love.

But he wasn’t ready to let his feelings go. Not yet.

He had almost put down his intercom when Sakurai’s voice came from the other side, “Aiba!”

His hand started to tremble as he brought the intercom on his ear again. With a really low and tired tone, he asked, “What do you want?”

“You left your underwear back at my place.”

He shook his head, chuckling sadly, “I may be an airhead but do you think I would fall for such a lie?”

Sho cursed under his breath, even if Aiba heard him anyway, and then whispered, “Let me in, I have to talk with you. It’s important.”

“I already know what you’re going to say.”

“No, you don’t.”

He sighed, not knowing if he should have Sho come in just to break his heart once again. Just hearing his voice was making his tears fall, what could have even happened if he had him in front of his very eyes. 

“ _ Masaki _ …”

That was playing dirty. Sho knew perfectly what effect had on him whenever he called him by his first name. The man just needed to whisper it in that low tone and he could become whipped in an instant. And even that time, it worked.

“Tell Matsumoto to let you come in.”

He put down the intercom and rushed to the bathroom to wash up so that the other one wouldn’t see his tear-streaked face. When he looked at himself in the mirror, though, he noticed that his swollen eyes were hard to hide. Therefore, he went to the living room and faced the window, so that Sho would only see his back.

When he heard footsteps coming closer, he stiffened because he was  _ so _ not ready for what was going to come.

“Aiba,” Sakurai’s voice announced that he was now in the living room.

“So, what do you want to tell me?”

“I-I…” the man stuttered.

“Look, I’m kind of in a hurry, so you should make this quick,” he lied, sneakily drying a tear running from his left eye.

“Aren’t you going to look at me?”

He shrugged, not trusting his voice to reply. He looked down and in some seconds he found Sho’s feet in front of him. The man had gone to stand between him and the window, and now Masaki could only keep his gaze on the floor if he didn’t want to look at his friend.

“Aiba —”

“Just tell me what the hell you want!” he shouted at last.

Sakurai took a deep breath, before speaking, even if Aiba was still refusing to look at him, “Do you really think everything you said yesterday?”

“I do,” he replied immediately.

“You sure?”

“Do you really think that I can’t understand what love is?!”

“I’m asking because I have to look out for myself too!” Sakurai yelled back, grabbing Aiba’s arm and forcing him to meet his eyes.

Masaki got shocked at the sight in front of him, because Sho had his eyes swollen and red just as much as him. Regaining his focus, he also recalled what he had just been told.

“What… do you mean?”

“Do you think that I don’t know that we would be perfect together? Do you think that I don’t know that you’re the best for me? And do you really think that I could just go to a group date and act naturally when for the past year I just couldn’t get you out of my head?!”

“You… what?”

Sho let go of his arm and blinked several times before explaining himself, “You are a CEO, you’re an elite, while I’m a common employee. You need someone who makes you shine more than you do, someone who can make everyone envy your position. And Ayumi could do that, but not me. I’m… I’m just an ordinary man.”

Aiba couldn’t believe his ears, and when Sho stared at him questioningly, he spoke his mind, “What the hell are you saying?”

“This is the truth. I’m no special person, that’s why I think that there’s no way that you could fall in love with someone like me, that you must be misunderstanding your feelings.”

“It’s true, you’re not someone who would be considered worthy to be by my side. You have no special talent or hobby; you’re stubborn and actually arrogant and full of yourself; your jokes are lame and, for the love of God, you can’t even start a rice cooker.”

Sho sniffled and averted his gaze, turning his head to his side, but Aiba took it in his hands and stared deep into his eyes, “But you’ve always supported me, no matter how hurt I was; you could always make me smile even if the only thing I wanted to do was to scream; you filled my loneliness with your laughter and you’ve been my rock more than anyone else. And to me, all this makes you more than worthy over anyone else.”

Sho covered his hands with his and tried to speak but his words got mixed with his sobs, “I’ve been loving you for so long and I thought you could never be mine. You idiot.”

“I’ve been suffering a lot too,” he whispered and finally hugged him tightly. Everything that was happening was mind-blowing. Not only Sho had just confessed that he loved him as well, but he had just pined over him as he did. He had thought to be the only one to care, but he was glad to know that it wasn’t the case. Feeling Sho’s arms squeezing him, and knowing that it was out of love and affection and not just friendship made him be over the moon. 

Aiba swayed them left and right as he smiled as wide as he had never done in the past months. Sho’s amused laughter had his heart flatter and he knew that there was no way back. He loved that man too much. Still, though, he couldn’t believe that the other one had hidden his feelings for all this time. Even because he really seemed not interested in Aiba if not for sex. He broke the hug to look at Sakurai, “And  _ you _ idiot. I wasn’t the one always reminding us that we were just sex friends. And I surely wasn’t the one who went on dates.”

The shorter man laughed through his tears, “I was doing all that for forcing myself to move on. But anyone could feel that I was in love with someone else, so it was all in vain.”

Aiba raised his eyebrows surprised, “Really?”

“Yeah; even yesterday. When they asked me my type and I answered, they found out immediately that I was basically describing someone. That is, you,” Sho replied. He went to dry his tears but Aiba was faster and caught them with his pajamas’ sleeves.

“And how did you describe me?” Aiba smirked, even if he was crying as well.

“I’m not going to tell you that.”

He faked astonishment, “What?”

“You’ll have to pull every word out of me,” Sakurai declared.

“I’ll gladly do that,” he said, leaving a kiss on the other one’s lips.

The contact was probably too brief because Sho leaned in again for another kiss, and another one, and another one after that. And Aiba returned every single one of that, not missing how Sho would make every kiss last longer than the previous ones.


End file.
